the_dead_meatfandomcom-20200214-history
Hush (2016) KILL COUNT
|current_status: = Active|restrictions: = None |uploaded: = July 28, 2019|golden_chainsaw: = The Man |dull_machete: = Sarah |profanity = Yes}} Overview Madison "Maddie" Young is a deaf-mute woman who temporarily lost her ability to hear and speak after a bout of bacterial meningitis at the age of 13 and lost both permanently after a corrective surgery went wrong. She lives in a house, isolated in the woods of Maine with her cat. Her friend and neighbor Sarah visits her one day to return a copy of her book. In discussing Maddie's writing, she describes with excitement how her stories play out in her head like a film and she can see all the possible endings. That night, a masked killer chases Sarah to Maddie's house. A bloodied Sarah bangs on the door begging and shouting for help, but Maddie cannot hear her, and the man stabs her to death. The man quickly learns of Maddie's infirmity and sneaks into the house through the main door, steals her phone, takes photos of her and sends them to her. Realizing this, she locks herself inside the house. The man cuts the power and sabotages her car. Maddie writes on the glass-paneled front door "won't tell, didn't see a face, boyfriend coming home" with her lipstick. However, the man responds by taking off his mask and showing off his face. Maddie unsuccessfully tries to distract him with her car alarm to get Sarah's phone from her body, but she manages to stab his arm with a hammer's claw. He mocks Maddie, revealing he has the phone as well. He takes one of Sarah’s earrings out and puts it in his pocket as a trophy. She makes several failed attempts to escape through the window and ends up climbing onto the roof. The man fires a crossbow bolt and hits her leg, but she manages to knock him off the roof and grab his crossbow. She staggers back into the house, removing the bolt from her leg before trying to reload the crossbow. John, Sarah's boyfriend, arrives and looks for Sarah. The man meets John, pretending to be a police officer responding to a call, and delivers a false story of how he was rendered unconscious by an intruder. He asks for John's phone, faking a call for police backup. He attempts to pocket John's phone but when John asks for his phone back, the man inadvertently pulls out Sarah’s earring from his pocket, and John sees it drop. Suspicious, John points out the flaws in the story, stating that Maddie is deaf and mute and therefore unable to make a call. He tries to distract the attacker by telling him he thinks Maddie keeps a spare key in a planter and grabbing a rock, he is ready to attack the man when Maddie bangs on the windows and pulls his attention away. When John turns, the man stabs him in the neck. As John bleeds out, he uses his remaining strength to put the man in a chokehold, mouthing "run" to Maddie. Maddie attempts to run but is caught and bludgeoned to death with a rock, before it is revealed that this is an ending playing out in her head, the way her stories do. She realized that any attempt to hide or escape will result in her bleeding out or getting caught, so she decides her only option is to take the man off guard and kill him. The man threatens Maddie's cat with a knife, but she fires a bolt from the porch, hitting him in the shoulder. While running back inside, she drops the remaining bolt. When she attempts to grab it, the man slams the sliding door shut on her wrist, then he crushes her hand with his boot letting her go inside with broken hand and fingers. Continuing to play his game of cat and mouse, the man allows Maddie to close and lock the door. He threatens to enter the house, to which Maddie writes "do it, coward" on the door with her own blood coming from her leg injury. While the man begins bashing the glass with a tire iron, Maddie thinking she may end up dying, quickly types a description of the man, a message to her family, and "died fighting" on her laptop before running to the bathroom with a knife, waiting for the man to enter. Having difficulty breaking in through the front door, he crashes through the skylight into the bathroom, unbeknownst to Maddie. The man's breathing inadvertently alerts Maddie, who narrowly avoids his attack and stabs him in the knee. She stumbles into the kitchen, her vision beginning to blur. When approached in the kitchen, thinking that she’s unconscious, she sprays the man's eyes with insecticide and disorients him with her visual smoke alarm. However, the man overpowers her, throwing her down and strangling her. On the verge of death, Maddie's life flashes before her eyes, and in a last ditch effort, she grabs a corkscrew within arm's reach and plunges it into his throat, finally killing him. Maddie retrieves her cellphone from the man and dials 911 before stumbling outside and sitting on the porch. Maddie's cat sits next to her, rubbing against her leg. As the police near her house, Maddie closes her eyes, pets her cat, and smiles. Deaths Counted Deaths * Sarah - Shot w/ crossbow, stabbed ~12x in gut. * John - Bled out from neck stabs & leg slashes. * The Man - Stabbed through neck w/ corkscrews. Non Counted Deaths * Maddie (Visions) - Various scenarios seen. Category:Kill Counts